Lucha por amor
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Lo se, horrible titulo y horrible sumary: Alfred es un "beta" enamorado de su mejor amigo omega Arthur, que al mismo tiempo esta enamorado de un alfa muy popular, Gilbert. ¿Alfred sera capaz de ganar el corazon de Arthur...? ¿O sera Gilber? Como sean, entren a leer -.- Omegaverse/Au. USUK, leve Pruk
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Ariasu-sama con un nuevo fic en el universo omega ****(****◕‿◕✿****)/**

**Se me ocurrió de la nada a decir verdad, aunque está inspirado en mi hermano ****(****ﾉ｡･****ω****･****)**

**En fin, se lo dedico a él y a Juliet, que quería un fic así, Ariasu-sama espera les guste y dejen comentarios ****八****(****｡･****ω****･｡****)****八**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es propiedad de Ariasu-sama, esta historia es tan solo para divertir y sin fin de lucro.**

**Advertencias: nada por ahora ve~ ** **(****ε****)/, solo un poco de OC **(一。一)

**Notas de Ariasu-sama: Las parejas son USUK (OF CURSE! ****(****ε****)) y PrUk, si no les gusta entonces por favor no lean. No estoy segura si habran mas, depende de onii-chan (contándome lo que paso esa vez **(*^ー^)ノ**y de Jueliet si decide más parejas y de ustedes, si quieren ver alguna en particular **°(◕‿-)°

Mi nombre es Alfred F Jones, y soy probablemente el chico más valiente o el más idiota.

Se preguntaran porque, pues porque estoy enamorado del omega más tonto y tsundere del mundo.

Quizá no comprendan ahora la magnitud de mi problema, pero no remontare al pasado, al menos no ahora.

Estoy en una habitación espaciosa de tonos verdes claros muy tranquilos, con una laptop en un escritorio de madera, hay un librero casi a reventar de libros, una alfombra mullida que todo lo cubre, un ropero y dos puertas, una al corredor de la casa y otra al baño, donde esta _él_ probándose ropa.

Y yo estoy aquí, sentado como idiota en su cama resistiendo el impulso de oler su almohada, porque sé que sí sale y me ve en una situación así de extraña se alejara de mí.

-Casi voy Al~ -dice del otro lado, y yo sonrojándome, imaginándolo en interiores o –me sonrojo de pensarlo- como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Mis impulsos de entrar y marcarlo como mío son resistidos por mi mera voluntad –soy fuerte después de todo-, pero no se cuanto más lo resistiré.

Para él yo solo soy su fiel amigo "beta", su vecino, amigo de infancia, cualquier cosa, pero no me ve como pareja potencial, sólo porque _él_, ese omega caprichoso, quiere un beta igual que su padre y su hermano.

Pobre, inocente e ingenuo Arthur, si supieras la verdad que se esconde muy bien entre las sombras…

-Ta-da~ -dice con un tenue pero tierno rubor cuando al fin sale del baño.

Cierro las manos en puños y muerdo mi lengua, dejo de respirar por completo hasta que me siento tranquilo.

-¿Alfred? ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta acercándose a mí.

Levanta mi mano para tocar mi frente y yo la sostengo delicadamente.

-Claro que si Artie~ -digo con una voz chillona, tratando de imitar a un niño- solo que me impresiona los años que te quitas anciano –le digo en burla y a continuación siento sus delicadas manos en mi cuello, intentando estrangular.

-Idiot! –me dice sonrojado y derramando un par de lagrimas mientras yo me fuerzo a reír. Si, debo reír, porque si no me fuerzo no sé lo que le hare.

-Tranquilo anciano, te vez bien –le digo una vez se canso de intentar asesinarme.

El se sonroja de vuelta.

-¿En serio?

Le asiento mientras trato de hacer que la lujuria no se refleje en mis ojos.

Lleva un pantalón blanco ceñido a su cuerpo –si veo su trasero no me hare responsable de nada-, una camiseta de mangas cortas color verde que realza sus ojos y el tierno sonrojo le hacía ver totalmente encantador.

Arthur era más bajo que yo, me llegaba casi por los ojos, tenía el cabello rubio, igual que yo pero menos oscuro, y de hermoso ojos verdes –los míos son azules- y grandes cejas que sin embargo, lo hacen ver terrible y arrebatadoramente encantador.

-Lastima que el amigo de Toris no te convenció de usar falda –me rio intentando esquivar las osas que lanza, la verdad, nos habíamos metido en una burbuja que parecía brillar y destellar con color rosa y arcoíris y los inexistentes unicornios de Arthur –como en los mangas de Kiku-, pero rompí el momento, no puedo soportar po9r mucho tiempo y salgo de su habitación hacia la cocina, pasando las muchas puertas del corredor y después bajando las escaleras y de la sala a la cocina.

Eh venido tantas veces que ya soy casi de la familia para los padres de Arthur, en cuanto a sus hermanos soy más un "intruso".

Llego a la cocina-comedor y tomo una dona recién orneada, la mamá de Arthur cocina bien –lastima que él no saco sus dotes- y le sonrió a la señora.

-Hoy llegaste temprano Alfred –me dice amable mientras hace hotcakes- ¿quieres desayunar?

-No gracias señora Elizabeth –le respondo con mi típica risa- ya desayune en casa.

-Oh que bueno –dijo distraída sirviendo un plato para Arthur- ¿por qué viniste tan temprano' –dijo ella mirando el reloj con decorado de la bandera inglesa de la pared. Eran las 6:12.

-Artie quería probarse ropa y quería mi opinión –comento aparentemente distraído. La verdad era un poco lastimero para mí que Arthur me llamara a las cinco de la mañana para ayudarlo a decidir que vestirse, sólo para _impresionarlo_.

Me dolia que pensara que no me inmutaría ni tantito sabiendo que la persona que amo desde que puedo recordar está en la habitación contigua cambiándose, claro que el no sabe que lo amo, y si lo sabe lo ha de ignorar.

A los cinco minutos llego Arthur con el uniforme de la escuela, pantalón gris cuadriculado, camiseta blanca de manga larga y chaleco azul mas el saco del mismo color con las iníciales de la institución.

-Toma Arthur, el desayuno.

-Thank Mom –dice mientras desayuna como todo un caballero inglés.

Y mientras él hacia eso yo lo contemplaba apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano derecha y tomando el café que la señora Kirkland ofreció para mí.

Y mientras hacía eso recordaba cuando lo conocí.

Tenía cinco años cuando una nueva familia se mudo al vecindario, ocupando la vieja casa del viejo Jenkins, la terrible casa embrujada.

La familia consistía en el padre, un alfa pelirrojo de porte rudo y ojos verdes, la madre, una bonita omega de cabellos rubios castaños y ojos verdes, y sus cinco hijos (en un par de años se hicieron seis), el mayor era un alfa parecido a su padre, demasiado parecido a su padre, el segundo era un beta de ojos verdes y cabello castaño rojizo, el tercero y el cuarto eran gemelos, pelirrojos (o más bien peli zanahorias) de ojos verde azulado, el mayor era beta y el menor omega… y Arthur, el más pequeño y más lindo de toda la familia, con su ceño fruncido y su linda carita en un puchero muy lindo para ser real.

Recuerdo como la primera vez que nos vimos nos sacamos las lenguas y nos insultamos de lo lindo, cosas como "come mocos" "y tu tierra", era tan lindo. Pero después de Halloween nos volvimos inseparables…

Una vez Arthur termino de desayunar nos despedimos y nos encaminamos a la escuela.

Arthur refunfuñaba de no poder ir a la fiesta a falta de ropa linda, yo le sugerí de nuevo usar la ropa del amigo de Toris y luego hicimos una "carrera" al instituto, yo claro adelante (porque él intentaba golpearme).

Una vez en el instituto caminamos lentamente hasta las clases, solo porque Arthur estaba exhausto.

La primera clase era de arte, dada por el profesor omega Roderich Edelstein, era más para omegas y betas, era raro ver a un alfa allí, me reí un poco ante mi última línea de pensamiento.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Al? –me dice mientras nos sentamos en la última mesa.

-Por nada, Artie, por nada –digo con mi sonrisa de siempre y vemos al profesor empezar la clase explicando que el arte es una sutil melodía…

La segunda clase era lengua extranjera. La peor de todas.

¿Por qué? Pues porque _él _está allí.

Cuando íbamos pasando alguien choco con Arthur.

-Fíjate –dijimos… los tres al mismo tiempo.

Arthur se sonrojo hasta la coronilla, frente a él estaba Gilbert Beilschmidt, el maldito Alfa que me robo el corazón de Arthur.

**¿Qué tal estuvo?, Ariasu-sama sabe que aun hay cosas que explicar, pero eso se dará a su debido tiempo.**

**Espero a alguien le gustase **(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ **, y harian a Ariasu-sama muy feliz con sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden, entre más comentarios mas posibilidades tiene Ariasu-sama de convencer a su onii-chan de explicarle a fondo la historia**ヽ(^o^ )

**Hasta la otra, matta!**

**PD: Espero te gustara Jul, con todo mi cariño **(∪ ◡ ∪)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews, hacen a Ariasu-sama muy feliz :3, y gracias a sus comentarios le saque mas historia a mi Onii-chan.**

**Allen: solo porque eres persistente.**

**Sip **(◡‿◡✿)**, ****y ahora Onii-chan colaborara un poco también ** (✿◠‿◠)

**Iggy: ahora, pues hare los honores.**

**Antes de eso Iggy, no querrás ayudarme a contestar los comentarios.**

**Iggy: (suspira) si, está bien.**

**Yupi!**

**1. Lintunia muchas gracias por dejarme comentario, haces a Ariasu-sama feliz, amo tus trabajos ** (≧ω≦) **y si, el hero está en la friendzone *rayos caen detrás de Ariasu***

**Iggy: cof, cof, estamos agradecidos por su comentarios lady, pero yo no soy tonto (=.=)***

**Ya, ya, esperamos apoyes el fic hasta el final ** (≧◡≦)

**2. It´s Easy también muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente hacen a Ariasu-sama muy feliz *^* y me alegra que saliera lindo, es que tiene la esencia de oniichan **(￣ω￣)

**Allen: que tratas de decir? Que soy lindo? **(॓_॔)

( ´･з･｀)

**Allen: tsk, los chicos no son lindos ** (¬▂¬)

**Iggy: cof, cof, sobre el comentarios 1. No amo a Gilbert, ni siquiera es país (Ariasu-sama: si claro), cof, cof, 2. Gilbert no es para nada sensual (Ariasu y las fans de Gil (y pollitos: BLASFEMIA!) Y 3. Al es un idiota sin imaginación ** : o

**No le hagas caso, es que aun no acepta el hecho de ser muerde almohadas ;)**

3. **MyobiXHitachiin**** gracias por tu comentarios, amo tus trabajos **(◕‿◕✿) **y uno nunca sabe lo que pasara, Jul onee-san tiene la última palabra, y onii-chan**(◕‿-) **y si, Al es perfecto.**

**Iggy: *gruñe* ja, eso se puede discutir.**

**Silencio Iggy!, no me hagas llamar a un hero ¬¬**

**Iggy: *se queda paralizado***

**Jeje, como decía, Al es perfect *p***

**4. Yuukii Kirkland gracias por tu comentario, estoy feliz de que dejaran tantos ;)**

**Lo sé, la friendzone es malvada, sino pregúntenle a Onii-chan**

**Allen: -A-**

**Jeje, no sé si habrá PruHun (aunque los amo juntos), por que como es para Jul ella decide que pasa (yo solo escribo humildemente), además pensaba hacer a Eli como una maestra, pero supongo que está bien (aunque Ariasu no se la imagina de beta u omega **(｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

**Pero muchas cosas pueden pasar, no te preocupes **(o^ｰ^)o

**5. Oneeeeee-saaaan! Me caí! Fue muy horrible, me dolió todo, y las piernas las tengo raspadas y la mano me la disloque TT^TT pero aquí esta Ariasu cumpliendo con sus promesas *como Naruto***

**Allen: pero no debería estar haciendo, fue una horrible caída, suerte que solo se lastimo el tobillo y la mano no es para tanto y ya.**

**TT-TT**

**Allen: así que el que estuvo escribiendo fui yo -.-#**

**Pero te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón Onii-chan. Es que ella quería que lo continuara cuanto antes.**

**Allen: *suspira*, pues ya escribí mucho del capi dictadora **¬¬**, mattaku ya parezco secretario **（￣□￣)

**Iggy: *ya recuperados del shock…* (Allen: otro que me obliga a escribir -.-#) cof, cof, disfruten del fic…**

_La segunda clase era lengua extranjera. La peor de todas._

_¿Por qué? Pues porque él está allí._

_Cuando íbamos pasando alguien choco con Arthur._

_-Fíjate –dijimos… los tres al mismo tiempo._

_Arthur se sonrojo hasta la coronilla, frente a él estaba Gilbert Beilschmidt, el maldito Alfa que me robo el corazón de Arthur._

Lo mire con odio un segundo mientras tomaba a Arthur del brazo y lo obligaba a meterse a la clase.

Si se preguntan porque Gilbert, que es de nacionalidad alemana se metió a la clase donde enseñan alemán es muy sencillo, según me conto un compañero, Francis, ese chico se aburre en la escuela, la última vez él había escogido de lengua extranjera "francés", pero reprobó, así que, ¿qué mejor que escoger un idioma que sabes bien y para el que no necesitas estudiar y en el que puedas pasar fácilmente? Ese idiota.

Arthur se metió a lengua alemana cuando se entero de que él entro también a esa clase, y yo, obviamente –interpretando correctamente mi papel de idiota enamorado- entre a esa también, que aburrido, cómo si algún día fuera a ir a Alemania o necesitara aprender ese complicado idioma.

Entramos al salón, seguido de Gilbert y sus amigos, Francis, y un español de mi clase de matemáticas y química.

Arthur y yo nos sentamos con un chico llamado Feliciano en la banca de atrás (en esta clase y en otras las mesas de trabajo son para tres alumnos), Feliciano es un omega que me simpatizaba mucho, era muy alegre y amable y se llevaba muy bien con el antisocial de Arthur.

Antes de que la clase empezara Arthur me pidió que hablara con él un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa dude? –le pregunte sonriente, con mi típica voz chillona.

-Alfred, sabes, quería hablar con Gilbert, ¿por qué me empujaste tan descortésmente adentro, quería disculparme con él? –se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño y sus mejillas se teñían un poco del adorable carmesí. Maldición, pero que lindo es Arthur, si no estuviéramos en clases le hubiera robado un beso.

-Hahahaha, es que el hero quería salvarte.

-¿Salvarme? ¿Se puede saber de qué gordo? –me dijo para picarme.

-El hero no está gordo –dije infantilmente.

-Lo estas, y bien, ¿salvarme de qué?

-Pues de esa embarazosa situación Arthie~

El se sonrojo de nuevo.

-¿C-cual situación vergonzosa?

-Pues bueno, el hero, osease yo (eso queda entendido baka) no interrumpas Arthie, en fin, yo como _tu mejor amigo_ y como _tú_ hero tengo que salvarte hahahaha.

-Si serás baka –me dijo sonriendo, yo le sonreí, encantado de su hermosa sonrisa que sería capaz de opacar con a la luna en belleza… maldición, debo dejar de compartir asientos con ese francés.

Ambos nos devolvimos a la mesa donde Arthur y Feliciano intercambiaban palabras sobre cocina y los mejores ingredientes, pues ambos están en la clase de cocina, aunque me gustaría que Arthur lo dejara, después de todo es terrible cocinando, en serio, su comida no se la desearía ni a mi más grande enemigo… bueno, tal vez a Iván, pero no desearía que alguien probara eso.

Pronto entro el profesor de la materia, y la clase comenzó, empecé a rayar garabatos en las últimas hojas de mi libreta, pues como dije, la materia no me interesa. A pesar de que me veo un poco tonto y aniñado la verdad es que soy muy listo y tengo muy buena memoria, así que no reprobare esta materia, es sencilla después de todo… pero…

-Arthie… -le llamo mientras salimos del salón.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Al?

-Es que no entiendo nada, de verdad no entiendo nada del alemán, ayúdame por favor~ -le suplico lo más convincente posible, después de todo el toma hermosos… es decir, amplios y limpios apuntes de cada materia.

-Tsk, siempre necesitas ayuda Alfred.

-Es que tu eres muy listo, ayuda al hero Arthie~ -un alago dentro de una súplica y listo.

Se sonroja y oculta su cara en los casilleros una vez llegar, lo está pensando.

-Bueno, pero solo porque también de paso te ayudare en geografía –la única materia que si se me da mal- y en lengua.

-Si! –y aprovecho para abrazar su pequeño, delicado y cálido cuerpo, lo estrecho fuertemente entre mis brazos, sin hacerle daño, odiando al tiempo por ser corto y aspirando su aroma para que me acompañe las siguientes horas que no lo vea- eres el mejor Arthie!

El se sonroja, pero comparte mi abrazo, acariciando mis cabellos.

-Vale, vale, solo te regreso el favor.

Contra mi voluntad lo suelto mientras le sonrió falsamente, pues se va de mi lado por dos horas…

Nos separamos, yo para química y él para economía domestica –cocina-.

Entro a la clase donde me encuentro con Francis sonriéndome y con Kiku, un beta algo bajito, de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, de piel muy clara, me asombra que no sea omega por la constitución tan pequeña que tiene, pero en fin, no todos lo betas tienen que ser grandes.

-Boun jour mona mi Alfred, por que tan contento.

-Probablemente hoy pudo hacer algo con Arthur-sana –dijo sonriendo.

Yo me sonroje completamente mientras que Francis soltaba una risita muy molesta.

-Ah, el amour joven, es tan lindo.

-Ni que fuera tan grande Francis –dijo con un puchero y el ceño fruncido, pero con el sonrojo persistente en mis mejillas, tomo asiento.

-No hay de qué avergonzarse –dijo ese fastidioso beta… y es que esta clase es solo para "betas", aunque Francis es muy fastidioso para ser beta, pero muchos años atrás se rompieron muchos de los estereotipos.

Suspiro, estoy feliz de que ambos me cedieran el lugar cercano a la ventana, no estaba de humos para _oler_ los químicos.

A lo lejos veo como una clase de física practica el deporte que me gustaría jugar… futbol americano… pero eso es solo para alfas… maldición.

-Alfred.

-Alfred-san ¿está bien?

-Eh? –los veo confuso, y me doy cuenta, mordí mis labios tan fuerte que me los hice sangrar, los betas a nuestro alrededor me veían curiosos, y yo me levante y "huí" de la clase, debo mantener mi secreto a salvo, y obviamente secreto…

Subí las escaleras al segundo piso a la enfermería donde estaba una amable enfermera beta que en realidad es mi tío.

-Hola Alfred –me sonrió- ¿qué paso esta vez?

Le señale el labio.

-¿Te peleaste?

-No, solo lo mordí.

Ella me miro preocupada.

-Alfred, sabes que debes controlar eso, recuerda que _ese_ secreto no es solo tuyo.

Me mordí de nuevo los labios, si no mantuviera este secreto Arthur y yo…

-Siéntate Al.

La obedecí sin rechistar, de nada me serviría volver a tener esa plática.

En realidad, y aunque intente esconderlo con todas mis fuerzas (y que la gente al parecer no se ha dado cuenta) es que yo soy un Alfa…

**Oh, Alfie~ es un Alfa, ¿Quién lo habría pensado? (*o*)**

**Allen: yo (-.-)/**

**Urusaii onii-chan **(一。一) **nadie te pregunto.**

**Allen: ¿no lo hiciste tú?**

**oAo**

**Allen: *suspiro***

**En fin, ¿Por qué será que Al esconde que es un Alfa? Pues aun no lo sé, je **E**(^,^)3 **

**Iggy: ¿Cómo puedes ser una autora tan descuidada?, si dices eso ya nadie leerá.**

**Lo siento, pero one-san solo me dijo que Al oculta ese lado, y ya tengo 7 posibles alternativas o(w)o**

**Allen e Iggy: 7!**

**Si, 7 **** tan solo tengo que reducir hasta la mas precisa, y dos vienen ganando, así que no se decepcionen público, I promess ****(**๑๑**)**

**Allen: en fin, yo estoy cansado por escribir.**

**Pero si casi no escribiste nada.**

**Allen: ¿Qué? -.-#**

**Es decir, hace siglos que debió subirse, pero estabas de vago.**

**Allen: ocupado con la inscripción de la escuela -.-#**

**A si X9 Así es, ya volvimos a la escuela y quizá no tenga tiempo de actualizar… mentiras, tendré horas y horas libres :D así que esperen muchos fics (eso espero yo ), en fin, esto es todo, gracias por todos sus comentarios, y espero que dejen más en este (que es un poco más largo) y los demás, que todos mis fics los terminare. Ahora tengo un proyecto en el omegaverse USUK versión 2p! Espérenlo con ansias **(*^ー^)ノ

**Iggy: dejen muchos comentarios, que todos serán respondidos.**

**Ya oyeron a Iggy! **(ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me animan a continuar cuanto antes** (≧ω≦)

**Pues muchos se preguntan del porque de que Alfie~ esconda que es un alfa que se respeta *pose de Germán Garmendia***

**Allen: ¿Por qué haces eso?**

**Ve****~ es que soy fan :P en fin, bueno, la verdad es que los spoleare un poquititito, si, todos los alfas de la familia Jones esconden su naturaleza Alfa, ¿por qué? Pues eso después lo sabrán **(￣ω￣)

**Bueno, ahora responderé comentarios sin ayuda de Iggy, se fue a luego que le conté algo raro de él y el mundo o.o. En fin, aquí contesto!**

*******TheSpanishBanana****: thank you very much for the comments, I'm glad it cute: 3 one question, where are you? Well, I continue the fic, I hope you like, I will continue as soon as possible.**

***** **Sakura Eldestein****: lamento no especificar **(╥﹏╥) **pero descuida, el año va más aña del 2010, puedes situarlo en que gustes (gusten), pero no es nada de mucha tecnología (como los del siglo pasado creyeron que pasaría en el 2015), no estoy segura del origen del omegaverse, pero luego se explicara en clase de biología e historia, supongo que puede decirse que tras múltiples cambios climáticos (es otro planeta gemelo al nuestro , ) muchas hembras no podían seguir, así que tras muchos siglos la evolución permitió que algunos hombres (betas y omegas) pudieran dar a luz **(￣ω￣)** si aún tienes dudas no dudes en comentar y pensare mucho más a fondo para dejarte a ti y a los demás lectoras satisfechas :3**

*******emi-arlette****: un Arthie violado, pues no creo que en este fic haiga uno o.o pero quizá en otros míos si, descuida, la razón por la que Al esconde que es Alfa al rato se sabrá :3 gracias por el comentario**

*******MyobiXHitachiin****: tienes razón, deberían darse cuenta por su olor, pero su olor está muy bien disfrazado **(≧◡≦) **sobre Iggy y su condición ya se sabrá, descuida, es que es algo importante (según yo X9) Como dije, no me gustan los spoilers, solo unas excepciones, y te diré que en la escuela solo Matt y la enfermera saben, nadie más o.o. y además, si tienes historias, y me gustan mucho aunque me gustarían aún mucho más si los continuaras **ヾ( ﹏。)ﾉ゛**. Gracias por el comentario **(≧w≦)

*******Liz Jones Kirkland****: tienes razón, omegaverse y usuk es de lo mejor, pero tal vez puedas pedir lemon XD y sí, hay algunos misterios, pero pronto se aclarara todo **(≧w≦)**. ****Y si, ya continúe y luego vuelvo a continuar más rápido (espero) y si, espera mi fic del omegaverse 2p USUK :3 gracias por tu comentario.**

*******Lintunia**** la verdad es que eso pienso, a mí me gustan mucho tus historias aunque sean pocas**八(｡･ω･｡)八**descuida, todo se revelara con el tiempo *voz e adivina barata***

**Allen: eso es algo tonto.**

**Urusaii oniichan, yo lo amo! ****muchas gracias por tu comentario**

*******It's Easy****: hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario… y no! Al es de Iggy 4ever and ever y lo que sea, descuida, el sí lo quiere, pero se hace el difícil… mmm…**

**Allen: aquí me vuele a idea **(¬‿¬)

**Ususaii **Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)** Si, todos los alfas de la familia jones se tienen que ocultar, después se sabrá el por qué :3 y si, Iggy es taaaaan uke, adjaksda por eso lo amo **(｡ ‿ ｡)

*** ****asclepio****: ve~! Yo no revelare nada, al rato se sabrá, pero quizá tengas razón, en fin, Al es muy genialoso, espera ver el capi. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Ah, y eso es todo ttebayo… ? En fin, espero les guste el capi, trabaje mucho en él y creo que es lindo **(｡◕‿◕｡)

**Allen: …**

**Qué?! Eso creo **(￣ω￣)

**Iggy: en fin, disfruten del capítulo del fic.**

**VE~! DE DONDE SALISTE?!**

**Iggy: hip *cae dormido al piso***

**Oniichan… Allen… se fue y me dejo a Iggy, kuso, en fin, disfruten.**

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

La enfermera me unto un poco de desinfectante en el labio.

-Los caninos están creciendo Alfred, dile a Miriam –mi madre- que te lleve con Bryan para que los disminuya.

-¿Cómo crecen tan deprisa? Me los reduje hace dos meses.

-Pues yo creo que es normal, un alfa debe estar en las mejores condiciones para proteger a su pareja y su territorio.

-Suena primitivo.

-Puede ser, pero esa característica seguirá en tu ARN de Alfa, cada vez que tu organismo sienta que te estás quedando atrás como alfa (ya sabes, por varias perdidas) entonces el solo actúa para adaptarte o adaptarse a ti. Mientras tu cerebro sienta que tus dientes son más pequeños que las de otros alfas más pronto crecerán para estar a la par.

-No entendí mucho, pero hagamos de cuenta que sí, me da una paletita de cereza y me deja ir.

-¿Y a donde iras -dijo sonriendo mientras anotaba algo en sus sujeta papeles- si no tienes clases?

Bueno, podría ir a espiar a clase de economía domestica, pero eso Shirley (mi tía no tenía que saberlo.

-No sé, daré una vuelta por allí –le digo sonriendo, para después agregar con desagrado- odio química.

-Bueno -dice ella, levantándose y ve por la ventana los campos de entrenamiento de beisbol y voleibol- es normal, después de todo como alfa tu sentido del olfato está muy por encima de los betas y omegas, es normal que los químicos de fuertes olores te mareen o te enojen.

-No soy animal –digo acomodándome la corbata.

-Y yo no digo lo contrario –me dice sonriente y me dedica un guiño.

-Bueno, gracias tía, me voy.

-De acuerdo, saludos a Matt… y a Arthur.

Me topo con la puerta al olvidar abrirla al escuchar mencionar el nombre de mi amado. Suelta una risa nada disimulada, maldición, Matt a veces es muy indiscreto.

Matt es mi hermano mellizo, es menor a mí y es omega, nos parecemos mucho pero sus ojos son de color distinto al mío y su constitución es más delicada, obviamente por ser omega.

Camino por los corredores hasta el primer piso hacia el edificio este donde da economía domestica un profesor omega, creo que se llama Yao algo.

Salgo a los jardines que rodean el edificio este, donde casi todas las clases son para omegas y algunos betas. Prohibido alfas, que suerte que yo si puedo, al fin, aparecen algunas recompensas de pasar por beta.

Me acerco a la ventana donde veré a Arthur… cosa que no pude por que se escucho un fuerte "BOOM" y luego mucho humo salió. Las ventanas se abrieron (me escondí) y se escucharon las alarmas para que los omegas salieran del salón lentamente, yo me reí un poco, sabia cual era la razón. Espere afuera el edificio donde escuchaba al profesor gritar sobre el gentío "no griten y sin pánico aru~" o algo así.

Me recargo en la pared, escucho como mas personas merodean el edificio, probablemente las omegas de las demás clases salieron a ver qué pasa.

Entonces me llego ese dulce y conocido olor, envuelto en una fragancia de tristeza. Entonces me doy cuenta de que Arthur no ha salido. Alarmado me dirijo al aula, lo más rápido que pude, tal vez demasiado, lo suficiente para que los demás duden de mi condición de beta, pero como el humo aun revoloteaba en el aire se transformo en una oscura cortina que protegía al héroe, hay me siento Batman… cof, cof, olviden eso.

Entre rápido al aula y agudizo la vista, quitándome estos molestos lentes para ver mejor. Suspiro alicaído, veo a Arthur aun de pie. No ha perdido el conocimiento.

-Arthie, ¿qué haces aun aquí?

-Al-Alfred –me llama lloroso y tan necesitado que aunque luchase con todas mis fuerzas y toda mi voluntad contra mi instinto protector de alfa hubiera perdido. Confiando en lo tonto que es Arthur para estas cosas, me acerco a él y lo abrazo, mientras él se aferra fuertemente a mí.

Me hubiese gustado mucho que el tiempo se detuviera, pero no era seguro estar allí con tanto humo, era difícil la respiración, así que rápidamente me dirigí a la ventana y salte sujetando fuertemente a Arthur de la cintura mientras él se aferraba con sus brazos a mi cuello, ahora si me siento súper héroe.

Salimos al jardín junta a la clase, donde el profesor aun trata de que los omegas desenfrenados entren en control. Y es que he oído que cuando un omega entra en pánico domina el instinto (muy diferente al de los betas o alfas) y les cuesta un poco entrar en razón de nuevo., aunque me pregunto por qué, aunque tal vez solo hacen alboroto para escapar de los últimos 15 minutos de clase. Yo me encuentro agachado junto a Arthur, a la sombra de un gran árbol.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa le digo- Arthur, ya puedes dejar de abrazarme.

Él tiñe se rostro de nuevo de rojo, es tan lindo que me gustaría comerlo, pero no puedo.

-C-cállate g-git, n-no es que te este a-abrazando… y-yo solo estaba… estaba…

Le sonrió mientras veo como mira en todas direcciones mientras evita mi mirada y balbucea incoherencias… maldición, no lo soporto más, creo que Arthur esta cerca del celo.

Y aunque no quería (de hecho sí, pero no en ese momento), lo tomo de la barbilla y le miro a los ojos, el me ve asombrado, probablemente porque no tengo mis lentes de montura cuadrada y ve mis afilados ojos de Alfa (esos lentes sirven para aumentarlos y darle un toque más "beta) y lentamente me acerco a él mientras sigue balbuceando cosas ininteligibles y lo beso. Un suave rose primero y después una caricia con ellos, muevo lentamente mis labios sobre los suyos sin querer (de hecho si quiero) profundizar, es algo suave y muy casto, pero lo suficientemente duradero para oír mis latidos acelerados. Este es…

-Un hechizo mágico –digo, olvidando en chillar (?) mi voz.

El me mira completamente sonrojado y con sus ojos brillosos, maldición, si no hago nada para que cambie esa carita tan… _deliciosa_… no podre resistirme.

-Hahahaha, hasta que por fin te la regrese Arthie –le digo, riendo con todo el entusiasmo que no fue muy difícil de reunir.

-¿E-eh? –me mira confuso, aun anonadado.

-Sí, recuerdas Halloween de hace 4 años en casa de los Jefferson, que me hiciste un "hechizo mágico" para que dejara de hablar, pues ahora lo use yo para que te callaras un rato –el me miraba como si de pronto me hubiera salido otra cabeza- ¡Hahahaha! Cielos viejo, creí que no te callabas, ja.

Poco a poco tomo la compostura y me dio un leve golpe juguetón en el hombro-

-Bloody idiot, ya me habías espantado.

-Hahahaha –rio fuertemente, con la esperanza de que alguien viniera, veo unas lagrimas amontonarse en sus esmeraldas, no, no soporto verlo llorar.

Pronto llega el profesor Yao, todo preocupado por Arhu8r (el tampoco lo vio salir) y por las risas tan estruendosas que solté. Le dije como "salve" a Arthur del "malvado" salón de clases, claro que de forma estúpida e incoherente, creo que le metí algo de ninjas extraterrestres que querían secuestrarlo y como yo heroicamente use mis súper poderes como el de mirar feo hasta que desistan y lo salve. Si, estúpido, pero muchos de los que me conocen piensan que soy don estupidez y apitan idiota entre otros, pero mientras menos en serio me tomen más fácil para mí es disimular mis deslices alfas, además solo me importa lo que piense Arthur de mi.

Después de eso acompaño a Arthur y otros omegas a la enfermería.

Arthur me cuenta tímidamente, con ayuda de Feli, como paso. Al parecer puso demasiada elevada la temperatura en el horno, por alguna razón quería salir rápido de la clase (me ilusiono yo mismo pensando que quería verme) y olvido la mezcla, con demasiada levadura, en el horno y luego hizo "boom". Yo me reí un buen rato, después de todo los amigos se burlan de otros, aun no perdono a Arthur por reírse de mi cuando creí que era el día del superhéroe… mierda!, no quería recordarlo.

Llegamos a la enfermería donde mi tía los atiende pacientemente, Arthur y yo ya somos los únicos que quedamos en el corredor, entonces veo algo que de nuevo venció toda mi voluntad.

-Arthur…

-¿Qué?

Acerco mi mano a su rostro donde acaricio suavemente su cara, viendo enrojecer de nuevo, y subo mi mano, paseándola y enredándola en sus rubios cabellos, mientras me acerco a él, y tomo lo que quería.

-Tienes pay en el cabello y la mejilla.

Le muestro el pedazo de pay que le saque y él se sonroja, casi gime de angustia, yo me rio, por que se que después no me controlare, y si fuera más idiota me lo comería, pero como dije Arthur + comida= a veneno seguro. Además se vería demasiado sospechoso, no quiero que sospeche más y se aleje de mi lado. Tiro la comida incomible (?) al bote de basura y me rio de su cara de pez. Luego de que salió Feliciano entra él, completamente determinado a ignorarme. Cuando sale está alarmado, las siguientes clases comenzaron hace como 10 minutos. Lo acompaño a tote hasta su clase de cívica y yo me dirijo a educación física donde con suerte jugamos beisbol (el segundo deporte que amo).

Una vez cambiados y calentados jugamos quemados, odio ese juego por qué debo dejar que las pelotas me den, ya que cuando tiro no controlo la fuerza y puede parecer extraño. Esta clase la comparten algunos betas valientes y algunos alfas "considerados". Maldición, casi todos los balones me dieron am mi, ¿y por qué? Pues porque el "hero" se puso entre el balón y algunas chicas betas.

En la ducha me sobo los golpes que de seguro ya van en camino a ser moretones, golpeo mi cabeza contra la fría pared de la ducha, todos los chivos están presentes, así que me ducho con agua helada y tarareo una canción para no pensar en Arthur, no me haría gracia "pajearme" con tantos chicos.

Ya una vez terminado salgo para encontrar a Arthur, que apenas sale de la clase, charlando con un omega que jamás he visto.

-¡Arthie! –le llamo, gritando por sobre los estudiantes que caminaban de aquí para allá.

Este me ve y se sonroja, frunciendo el ceño y los labios. Se despide de su amiguito, si, así es, yo soy el único amigo que él necesita.

-Tienes que andar gritando siempre baka.

-Hahahaha, creo que no soy el único que pasa demasiado tiempo con Kiku –recordatorio, hablar seriamente con Kiku al respecto.

-C-cállate git, vamos rápido a historia.

-Vale, pero solo por que el hero también tiene prisa –de que se acabe, esa materia también la compartimos con Gilbert.

Y cuando llegamos a una de las esquinas para acortar vemos algo tan "horrible" que Arthur tiro los libros que llevaba en las manos y salió corriendo, seguido de mí. Gilbert se estaba besando con una curvilínea chica beta…

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

**Bueno, eso por ahora, es que tengo sueñito *bosteza***

**Allen: sigo sin comprender porque razón debe anotar también lo que estás haciendo.**

**Baka, es que tú jamás lo comprenderás.**

**Allen: si escribo una historia lo hare?**

**p-pues tal vez…**

**Allen: vale *se va* **

**Ve~! Oniichan vuelve! Es broma! Al rato te digo! Oniichan teba! Ve~, creo que se disgusto ****(****･****з****･｀****)****pero no es por mí, es que le da pena que muestre su historia al mundo ****(****3****)**

**Y es que la escena del pay yo si lo vi, casi grito como loca, hasta que recordé, bueno, una amiga me lo recordó a tiempo, de que estábamos en la escuela, y fue tan kawaii ****w**** y luego el chico si se comió el pedazo de pay, es que hubo una pelea en la cafetería, de esas donde arrojas hasta a los maestros ****(**๑๑**)****y creo que se le quedo el pedazo de pay o pastel, no estoy segura **** o****(****3****)o****pero fuer hermoso ****(****ﾉ｡･****ω****･****)**

**En fin, como quizá se dieron cuenta, oniichan es Iggy y su "enamorado" era Alfie ****(****ε****)**** ya después quizá les diga que paso entre ellos, si consigo muchos comentarios.**

**Y hablando de eso, espero que dejen más comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, todo será aceptado, menos críticas destructivas! Soy sensible (****･****･****)**

**En fin, esto es todo por hoy, luego actualizo, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, en verdad me hacen muy feliz ****(****ﾉ｡･****ω****･****)****八****(****｡･****ω****･｡****)****八****(****･****ω****･｡****)****ﾉ****y creo que deberán esperar una historia de oniichan, cuando dice que va a hacer algo lo hace ****(****一。一****)****pero creo que nuestro estilo de escritura es parecido, ambos leemos los mismos libros de donde nos basamos el tipo de escritura que hacemos, pero bueno, creo que el suyo tendrá su esencia, me pregunto de que será…**

**Ve~ ahora si esto es todo, bueno ¿Qué piensan? Que otras parejas debería haber, Jul oneesan dijo que podría poner las que yo quidiera, pero me gustaría leer de mis lectores de cuales les gustaría que aparecieran, cualquiera, menos alguna que tenga a Matt, él es mío ****(****3****)****y no se lo doy a nadie!**

**Canadá: g-gra…**

**Bueno, entonces, ustedes decidan!**

**Canadá: llllll**

**Kumajiro: dare?**

**Canada: Canadá dayo**

**Eh, de pronto siento una presencia… kyaaaa!**

**Canadá: kyaaaa!**

**C-Canadá, no me asustes así onegai… ve~ tengo una idea. Dejen muchos comentarios y pronto Canadá dejara de ser invisible, piensen en Matt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, ya son más y más, estoy tan feliz que tratare de hacer un one-shot / si quieren que sea de una pareja en especial adelante, pueden decírmelo, veré cual tiene más, y en caso de ser empate hare el shot de pareja doble **(≧ω≦)

**La verdad es que me esforcé porque este capítulo saliera mucho más largo, la verdad es que no podre continuarlo enseguida, no es por falta de inspiración ni nada de eso, sino por dos motivos, uno de es porque una amiga (Nina** o(≧3≦)o** ) cumple años y me pidió un fic, es de India x UK **Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)**, y no saben lo interesante que puede ser pensar en esa pareja, a decir verdad es que yo soy fan de las parejas crack que tengan a Iggy de uke, aunque yo considero que la pareja no es tan crack por que tienen una historia, después de todo India era colonia de Iggy, y no solo eso, era su joya!...  
Pero necesitare mucho tiempo para poder penar apropiadamente en la trama, quiero investigar mucho de las tradiciones de India-san :3 **

**Y el segundo es porque de que la próxima semana entramos en los primeros exámenes** **del semestre** (╥﹏╥) **que horror, y es en el día en el que oniichan y yo cumplimos años, cumplimos este once **(≧ω≦) **y si alguna de ustedes deseara hacerme un fanfic usuk de regalo le estaría muy agradecida**八(｡･ω･｡)八

**En fin, ahora responderé los comentarios :3**

*******isa-kagamine****: muchas gracias por tu comentario , me alegra mucho que te gustara, y me gusta mucho que te gustara iggy tan uke, es tan mono **(≧ω≦) **, aunque lamento decirte que no se donde comenzó el omegarverse, lo siento mucho u.u, espero que sigas el fic :3 realmente estoy feliz que dejaras un comentarios, amo tus historias /**

*******Lintunia****: lamento que iggy salier muy uke, pero como es un omega asi me salio, además esta un poco basado en onii-chan :3 (que bueno que hoy fue a jugar futbol) pero que bueno que aun asi te guste, que felicidad / ya sabras que paso en la historia :3  
Gracias por tu comentario.**

*******MyobiXHitachiin****: que pena que ya no continues tus historias, pero bueno :3, y descuida, Al es un hero, mi tio dice que en relidad eso no duelo, espero tenga razón :3 y que bueno, si, ya hubo beso, y yo ya no dire nada :3  
Gracias por tu comentario :3**

*******asclepio****: lamento que sea algo difícil de dirigerir que Al se haga pasar por beta, pero al rato se sabra el por que :3 y si, ya hubo un besito :3 espero que el publico este feliz, fue algo que salio de improviso :3 y si, mejor esperemos, no quiero qu Al se viole a Iggy o.o  
Gracias por tu comentario, y aquí esta el siguiente capi :3**

*******sara: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que pienses que es lindo /**

***Guest: NO! Nunca, onii-chan es mio y solo mio . pero me alegra de que gustara ;) en fin, si, es Eli, pero no es como si… mmm… bueno no se, aun no pienso mucho en eso **(｡◕‿◕｡)** pero concuerdo en que seria genial que todos se enteraran de que Al es alfa, quizá lo tome en cuenta **o(≧3≦)o** Gracias por tu comentario.**

***Anya: No me llames Lili /, lamento no avisar :P pero fue algo que salio de la nada XD y es bueno que les guste y a mi también me gusta Al posesivo y quizá alla spamano, aun no se y si, ya trabajo en el fic de Nina (india x uk) y ya lo continue.  
Gracias por tu fic chao~**

*** ****Liz Jones Kirkland****: Gracias por tu comentarios, yo no revelo nada de los sentimientos de Arthur, que sea sorpresa :3 y si, Gil se besaba con Eli o.o me alegra que te gustara y sobre todo el beso, pienso que fue hermoso 3 y ya esta el siguiente capi para que descubran que paso.  
Chao~**

**Gracias por los comentarios y ahora….**

**Sin más el fic ****(**๑๑**)**

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

Seguí a Arthur hasta el jardín del instituto. Varios metros a la redonda eran revestidos de color verde, habían un par de árboles conectados a un pequeño bosque y una senda a la clase de herbología, todo estaba cubierto por césped y distintos tipos de flores, y en el centro una pequeña fuente siempre funcionando. Conociendo a Arthur tan bien como lo hago me adentre un poco al pequeño bosque y lo encontré en un lugar tapado por árboles y arbustos, extrañamente estaba acompañado de un conejo color blanco con una mancha café en el ojos izquierdo, realmente le gustan esos animales. Esta llorando y me acerco a él.

-Ve-vete Al –me dice con voz quebrada, se me parte el corazón, me gustaría regresar y partirle la cara a ese alemán por hacer llorar a mi Arthie… pero él y Gilbert no son nada, no puedo reclamarle, está en todo derecho de besar a quien le pegue la gana. Pero Arthur siempre ha sido susceptible a llorar por muchas cosas, es muy sensible aunque lo disimula bien, además cerca del celo sus hormonas han de estar como locas.

-Está claro que no puedo hacer eso verdad –le digo, sentándome a su lado y ofreciéndole un pañuelo- además, soy tu héroe –le sonrió y él me devuelve una sonrisa lloroso, mientras toma el pañuelo de mis manos.

-Yo sé –se sonó con el pañuelo- que es estúpido llorar por eso, pero es que… Snif, Gilbert realmente me gusta y…

-Vale, vale –le digo cortándolo, no quiero escucharlo decirme que ama a otro- pero en serio Arthie, ¿por qué de todas los alfas del mundo tenias que enamorarte de él?

-Es que –se sonrojo por completo- que te importa baka –y desvió su mirada al conejito que comenzaba a subirse a su regazo, mendigo conejo suertudo. Y de pronto imagina a ambos en este mismo lugar, Arthur recargado contra los aboles y yo acostado en su regazo mientas me acaricia la cabeza y me sonríe tan adorablemente. Me sonrojo yo mismo y desvió la mirada a otro punto.

-Si seguimos aquí perderemos la clase.

-No quiero ir.

-No seas infantil Arthur, no porque Gilbert besaba a otra tu… -ups, soy un imbécil.

Arthur ya estaba de nuevo llorando, malditos síntomas del pre-celo! Os maldigo! Y yo aquí estoy, sin saber que hacer un alfa, es decir, un "beta" con un omega llorando.

-tra-tranquilo Arthur, no llores.

-Todo es tu culpa, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, Alfred no baka!

Y mi rosto está entre el shock y la risa, ¿cómo puede decir eso tan rápido?

Pero Arthur continúa llorando y si falto a esta clase ya serán dos en el día, y la última la _necesitaba _saltar, y si me salto tres clases hoy entonces me castigaran.

Entonces hago lo único que queda por hacer.

-Vamos Arthur, solo es una chica cualquiera con la que Gil pasará el rato, apuesto a que tu consigues ser novio y esposo de Gilbert –no tengo las palabras para describir mi estado mental y el de mi corazón tras decir esas palabras tan dolosamente desgarradoras para mi persona

Paró de llorar y levanto el rostro mirándome extrañado.

-L-le diré a Francis que me ayude a convencer a Gilbert… de salir c-contigo –le dijo, enojándome yo mismo con mis palabras, pero Arthur lo quiere a él, y como yo lo quiero a él quiero que sea feliz, como héroe que soy debo "dejarlo ir", maldición, ser héroe apesta, no sé en qué pensaba cuando deseaba ser uno.

Entonces vi que por un segundo el rostro de Arthur se ilumino… para luego "agriarse"

-Ja, como si fueras a hacer algo así idiot.

-Claro que puedo –le reclamo inflando las mejillas- y eso es porque soy un héroe y los héroes no mienten dude.

-Ja, pues te creeré cuando lo vea.

-Ya lo veras, ¡hare algo! ¡Tendrás tu oportunidad con el albino! ¡Y vas a ver que soy el mejor hero de todos!

.

.

.

Y aunque dije eso no sé como lo hare, logre que Arthur se pusiera de buenas y entramos a la clase, aunque el profesor beta nos regaño un poco por llegar minutos tarde a su preciada clase de dos aburridas horas, después de todo el profesor Germán era así. Suspiramos y pasamos y luego, vi mi peor pesadilla, esta clase también es de 3 personas por mesa y ya todas estaban ocupadas… menos _esa_ donde estaba sentado Gilbert, mirando por la ventana con aire distraído. Sentí como a mi lado Arthur se tensaba y se sonrojaba.

Lo tomo de la muñeca y miro a Gilbert desafiante por un segundo, no sé si se abra dado cuenta, entonces recuerdo que no tengo mis gafas, debí seguro dejarlas en la enfermería.

Ante toda mi voluntad deje que Arthur se sentara a mi izquierda, lo que significaría que estaba al lado de Gilbert. Arthur tenía la vista fija en el cuaderno, como si en el mundo no existiese nada más interesante. Yo estaba fastidiado vendo al profesor, Gilbert estaba junto a la ventana, así que no podría ver el paisaje.

Como alfa que soy mis sentidos deberían estar agudizados, es decir, de vista perfecta, pero como uso supresores desde hace un buen tiempo ha afectado mi visión de manera secundaria, así que los lentes que uso a diario no son solo para "agrandar" mis ojos, sino que realmente los necesito.

Arrepintiéndome de esto me puse en pie y fue a hablar con Germán, el cual había ya había terminado de anotar en la pizarrada con su estilizada letra:

"PAGINAS 32-50 DEL CAPITULO 4 ".

Me acerque a él una vez se sentó, escuchando que Arthur me llamaba queda y tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa joven? –me pregunto mientras revisaba los exámenes de hace un par de días, pude apreciar el de Arthur, escrito con su preciosa y estilizada caligrafía, saco "A+", estoy muy orgulloso de él, pero Germán me vuelve a preguntar.

-Eh sí, es que no puedo ver bien.

-¿Y qué cree que podre hacer yo, no espero que trate de convencerme con esa excusa barata que sus notas relativamente bajas en mi clase se deben al mal funcionamiento de la vista.

Dios, el profesor Oxentierna le pone más emoción a la voz al hablar.

-Eh… no, no es eso, es que uso lentes, pero los debí olvidar en la enfermería.

-¿Y qué hacen allá?

-Eh… ¿los olvide?

-¿Me está preguntando joven? –me dice por encima de sus gafas. Maldición este profe sí que me exaspera.

-No señor, lo que pasa es que los eh olvidado allá mientras me atendía una herida en el labio –le muestro la herida en recuperación- y me gustaría ir por ellos.

Me miro un poco ceñudo un rato, pero al final accedió.

Estaba por salir del salón cuando me dijo que saliera después de él, osea ¿qué piensa? ¿qué me voy a escapar de su clase?, y mientras camino tranquilamente por el corredor –relativamente tranquilo, porque en realidad quiero moler algo a golpes- él está todo el tiempo afuera. Les juro que casi me dieron ganas de decirle "descuide profe, le juro que no me perderé" shit.

Una vez que me pierdo de vista del profesor salgo corriendo a la enfermería, lo más rápido que pude, lo cual es decir mucho, pero tan pronto como salgo del edificio me quedo parado, recupero un poco el aliento, y luego miro tristemente al cielo. Yo sé que es tonto pensar en esto, pero sé que Arthur pensara en mí como su mejor amigo hasta el final de los siglos por los siglos y bla, bla, bla, sólo hace falta ver como se le ilumina la cara cuando algo o alguien relacionan algo o alguien a Gilbert Beilschmidt, a Arthur le ha gustado Gilbert desde los 12 años, suspiro y me encamino a la enfermería, entre más rápido haga esto, más pronto regresare con Arthur, aunque me pregunto que estará pasando, más le vale a Gilbert no hacerle nada a Arthur o me valdrá mierda el secreto y revelare a todos lo temible que era el clan Jones.

Llego, saludo a mi tía que atiende a un español y tomo mis preciados lentes, pues son una especie de "regalo" de un viejo amigo… por decirlo de alguna manera.

Corro de vuelta a la aburrida clase, pero en el pasillo me encuentro con el profesor Germania, de las clases de alemán, en serio, que tan raros nombres usan los viejos. Me regala una extraña mirada, y cuando parecía que me detendría por suerte el profesor Rómulo, el profe de historia de la cultura (solo para los de último año) aparece distrayéndolo y me voy con solo una advertencia.

Corro de nuevo desechando la advertencia silenciosa, puedo aprovechar que los pasillos están casi vacios para correr justo como mi cuerpo lo demanda.

Llego en tiempo record al salón, por lo que el profesor me mira ceñudo, dudando una vez más de la veracidad de mis palabras, por lo que con una señal me acerco a él y me reprende, me dice que será la última vez que me la dejara pasar.

Me encamino a mi asiento, donde veo a Arthie interactuando con ese alfa sin cerebro. Muerdo mis labios de nuevo, esta vez procurando no hacerlos sangrar, no me hará nada de gracia ir de nuevo a la enfermería y dejar a Arthur con ese alemán.

-Hahahaha, Arthur, no disfrutes sin el hero –digo feliz tomando asiento, pero miro en forma de advertencia a Gilbert, el cual me sonríe con burla, me pregunto si habrá sido inteligente enseñar por un segundo los dientes, debo cuidar el secreto.

-No te creas el alma de la fiesta Al, -me dice frunciendo el ceño en su típico aire tsundere- lo que pasa e-es que Gilbert –se sonroja- olvido su libro y lo compartía con él.

-Kesesese –se "ríe" él, ja, esa es la risa más estúpida y fea que jamás he oído- lo que pasa es que el awesome ore-sama tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por los libros.

-Pero eso no está bien Gilbert –regaña Arthur, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y fueran los súper mejores amigos, gruño en voz demasiado inaudible, sino hubiese sentido mi garganta vibrar no sabría que había gruñido- el estudio es importante, no debes tomarlos tan descuidadamente –y hablando de descuidadamente, Arthur pasa "descuidadamente" las hojas del libro hasta pasar los dibujitos de las paginas 35, 36, 37 y 38.

Entonces Gilbert hace algo que casi le cuesta el brazo, paso solo en un par de segundos, unos críticos segundos que pudieron haberlo echado todo a perder; el poso suavemente su mano en la de Arthur, yo gruñí un poco más fuerte y lo tome de la muñeca.

La clase volteo a vernos, de estar sentados al segundo siguiente estábamos parados, Gilbert me sonreía desafiante, yo lo miraba amenazadoramente y Arthur parpadeaba confundido, no sabía –igual que el resto de los chicos de la clase y el profesor- que había pasado, pero lo intuían puesto que aun apretaba la muñeca de Gilbert.

-Vaya viejo, que fuerte para ser beta –me dice Gilbert, o más bien no lo dice, movió los labios rápidamente sin dejar escapar el más mínimo ruido, solo leí sus labios burlones.

-Ustedes dos –llamo el profesor- cálmense o tendré que rosearles agua roja –ambos miramos con pánico al profesor, igual que el resto de la clase, lo solté y nos sentamos imitando a un "par de angelitos buenos que no hacen nada", y es que el agua roja fue un descubrimiento de hace dos siglos que era capaz de calmar a las bestias salvajes, pero en los humanos tiene un efecto como de acido, es horrible, no es dañino a la piel ni nada por el estilo, tampoco causa algún tipo de "daño interno", pero la sensación es como si tu piel ardiera, como cuando te cortas y te echan alcohol pero muchísimo más doloroso y perduradero, y al contacto con el aire se intensifica, es realmente doloroso, pero sobre todo es asquerosamente oloroso.

-Bien –dice el profesor, poniéndose de pie.

-Beilschmidt, Williams de pie –yo y el albino nos levantamos… seguro estarán confundidos, pues dije que me llamaba Alfred F Jones, bien, pues en la escuela y en todos lados me conocen como Williams, el apellido de soltera de mamá, eso después lo sabrán, ahora estamos de frente a frente con el profesor, que nos llega a penas a las barbillas- ya que parece ser que quieren llamar la atención será mejor encargar un proyecto a la clase –en seguida se escucho las protestas de los alumnos- silencio, no somos animales irracionales para hacer desorden, si, todo el salón tendrá que hacer un proyecto especial, gracias a sus compañeros –sentí las miradas de odio de los demás, bueno, al menos Arthur solo suspiro- en parejas van a entregarme un extenso reporte sobre los diferentes períodos de nuestra historia, lo quiero escrito, y lo expondrán y hay de aquel que se atreva a leer mientras expone. Y no, no se molesten en intentar acercarse a sus amigos, yo los pondré como me de la gana.

La clase entera protesto, entre ellos yo.

-Silencio que no son bestias, veamos, Stevenson, Rogers ustedes serán la pareja numero uno–renegaron- Park y Pérez la dos –oh oh, tengo un mal presentimiento- y por supuesto, Beilschmidt, Jones parecen bestias estando juntos, así que Kirkland

-S-si –dice Arthur para que el profe lo vea.

-Usted ira con Beilschmidt –¡mierda! Gilbert me ve con burla, y antes de que proteste el profesor me nombra- Jones, tu y Honda serán otra pareja -y luego el profesor termina de formar los equipos, y a continuación nos entrega los temas, el nuestro fue sobre nuestra llegada a este mundo y la guerra final, maldito profesor de mierda.

-Alfred-san, el profesor nos ha dado el resto de la clase para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Si Williams, yo hare _pareja_ con Arthie –cierro las manos en puños y luego siento el toque de una mano delicada, volteo, es Arthur que me mira suplicante, y agarro mis cosas y camino hacia con Kiku.

-Vaya mierda –le digo.

-Alfred-san –me reprende, pero no tengo otra cosa en la cabeza, de hecho sí, tengo en mente esperar a que el profesor salga, seguirlo a su casa, tomar un par de filosos cuchillos y grabarme a fuego su cara de dolor y miseria mientras pide piedad y la misericordiosa muerte, y luego imagino como torturar a ese maldito alemán.

-A-Alfred-san, su expresión me da algo de miedo.

Suspiro y abro el libro entre las primeras páginas para concentrarme… pero lo único que pienso es en Arthur junto a _ese_ alemán. Kiku se para y camina hacia el profesor, tal vez le pida cambiar de pareja ya que lo he estado ignorando por media hora, pero es por un bueno motivo, debo pensar como esconder dos cuerpos y que no me vinculen al crimen… ¡no!, no debo pensar en eso, soy un héroe, se lo prometí a Arthur, que sería un héroe, su héroe, y ¿qué clase de héroe mata al alfa que tu amado ama? Como héroe que soy y como su mejor amigo debería apoyarlo, aunque me duela, pero venga, yo soy bien egoísta, no puedo simplemente "dejarlo ir". Kiku se posa delante de mí.

-Alfred-san le tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Gilbert se muda al otro lado del mundo y jamás lo veré mientras viva? –porque esa seria de las mejores noticias que recibiré en toda mi vida.

-Eh… no, esa no es, el profesor dijo que podíamos…

RING RING la campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase, tomo mis cosas sin molestarme en escuchar a Kiku.

-Alfred –Arthur toma mi brazo, pero de un jalón me suelto y me voy sin escucharlo.

Salgo entre el gentío de alumnos donde veo a Matthew, pero no estoy de buen humor así que le digo que me voy antes.

Fui con la enfermera.

-Ya vámonos –le digo fríamente, a pesar de que trato de ser un héroe estoy demasiado enojado, y no quiero hacer una tontería con Arthur, entre más pronto nos vayamos entonces menos podre verlo.

-Ara Alfred, no te esperaba hasta dentro de 10 minutos, ¿ya te despediste de Arthur?, ¿cuándo terminemos quieres que te deje en su casa para la fiesta?

¡La fiesta! Ni lo recordaba, de cualquier manera él no irá… ¿verdad?

-Hamburguer Street, Hamburguer Street~ –era el tono de mi celular, una canción que grave en un karaoke, al mirar la pantalla vi una imagen mía y de Arthur, la de identificación. Suspiro y contesto.

-¿Hola?

_Alfred, Alfred ¿qué paso?, ¿estás bien?, ¿dónde estás? Más te vale que no me abandones oíste baka! –es Arthur y se encuentra alterado, maldición, me siento realmente mal. No merezco ser héroe, soy demasiado egoísta, y porque soy egoísta no permitiré que Gilbert lo gane.

-Hahahaha, claro que estoy bien dude, cielos, no te preocupes, hace 5 minutos nos vimos.

_Lo sé, e-es solo que… –por su temblor en la voz y tartamudeo deduzco que está nervioso.

Mi tía no deja de verme extraño, así que salgo al pasillo.

_...c-como te fuiste corriendo sin esperarme me preocupe.

-Es que tenía que ir al heroico baño hahaha –momento- ¿me seguiste Arthur?

-Cl-claro que no baka, solo que te perdiste por el corredor, y no soy tu mamá para seguirte a donde salgas corriendo.

Me rio de nuevo, esta vez un poco más feliz, de hecho demasiado feliz, ya ni pienso en como asesinar dolorosamente a un alfa y a un beta, y eso es porque Arthur seguro fue tras de mí, dejando a Gilbert de lado, nada me hace más feliz.

_¿Y dónde estás?

-En la enfermería, recuerdas, hoy es viernes.

_Ah sí, bueno, hay me saludas a Matt.

-Si, descuida dude. Bye.

Entro de nuevo, esta vez un poco más contento y mucho más calmado.

-¿Entonces… quién era?

-N-nadie que le importe tía.

-Ma, que grosero, bueno, esperemos a Matty… o ¿aun quieres salir corriendo?

-Esperémoslo, no creo que quiera caminar.

Al final Matt llego a la enfermería y pudimos irnos. Hoy es viernes, Matthew y yo tenemos permiso especial para saltarnos las últimas horas de clases, mi madre conoce a la directora de la institución, la verdad no sé si ella estará enterada del extinto clan Jones, me rio al pensar que nuestro tema de proyecto (el de la guerra final) hablaremos de mi familia.

Veo el paisaje de la ventana, como pasa de la ciudad al campo y luego al bosque, Matt y la tía se encuentran hablando, Matt entrara en celo en un mes, supongo que le estará aconsejando algo.

Lo único que puedo pensar al ver el verde bosque es en los ojos de Arthur… y mi celular vuelve a sonar, esta vez es Kiku.

-Hola.

_Alfred-san, ¿cómo se ha podido ir sin decirme nada o esperarme? Ni siquiera me dejo terminar de decirle las buenas noticias.

-Ah sí, lo siento, es que es viernes.

_... si, no recordaba, en fin, el profesor dijo que aunque no se puede hacer el proyecto más que de parejas podemos trabajar en conjunto con otra pareja –mi rostro se ilumino- y la pareja que precede nuestro tema es…

-¡La de Arthur!

_Si, hable con Arthur-san, parece que no le molesta sincronizar los temas, pero procura no pelearte con Gilbert.

-Si descuida, viejo, haberlo dicho antes –así no hubiera dejado a Arthur con la palabra en la boca.

Suspiro del otro lado de la línea. Hablamos un poco del proyecto, esta vez lo hago con más entusiasmo, y acordamos en empezar mañana el proyecto. Entonces Kiku me pregunta por la fiesta, y le respondo que no se.

_Entonces esperemos que venga Arthur-san.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

_Pues para que Alfred-san pueda asistir, "_nada es divertido sin Arthur_" –me repite una línea que hace tiempo dije y me sonrojo un poco. Corto al darme cuenta que hemos llegado, pero antes de entrar confirmo con Arthur que él si va a ir a la fiesta, y yo le pedí que me esperar, a lo que él acepto.

Ahora me adentro a esta vieja y destrozada iglesia…

.

.

.

.

Mi tía me dejó frente a la casa de Arthur, a penas y tuve tiempo de ponerme otra ropa, llevaba una camiseta negra con cuello en "v", una cazadora y unos jeans azul oscuro con unos converse negros, me siento raro sin llevar mi cómoda ropa, pero bueno, una ocasión especial con un omega especial merece vestirse apropiadamente. La fiesta es para celebrar que Feliciano y Ludwig se comprometen, maldición, Ludwig es hermano menor del insoportable albino ese, pero si no me alejo de Arthur entonces él no se le acercara.

Me planto frente a la puerta y toco el timbre… y sale mi peor pesadilla, este día va de bien a mal a bien a peor…

-¿Qué? ¿Sin flores? –me dice burlón ese demonio pelirrojo de ojos verdes y cejotas mas pequeñas que la de mi Arthur, pero mucho menos tiernas.

-Ya quisieras Scott –le digo frunciendo el ceño, pero él no se aparta de la puerta.

-No digas eso amor, no puedes venir a mi casa así sin flores, es la primera cita –me sonrojo.

-¿Uh? ¿quién es Scott? –no, ellos no.

-Anda! Pero si es la botarga! Jajaja

-La botarga con lentes de botarga jaja–y los tres se ríen, son los hermanos gemelos de Arthur, Bryan y Ryan

-Jajaja, que originales, copias –les escupo venenosamente.

Los tres pares de ojos verdes me miran enojados.

-Ya déjenlo en paz -dice una voz monótona, Glen, el segundo mayor.

Vamos por parte, el mayor es Scott, alfa pelirrojo de ojos verdes, de todos los hermanos de Arthur él es el que tiene casi el mismo color de ojos que los de él, pero los de Scott son más fríos, luego va Glen, es un beta de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes, luego van los dopper-ganger, ambos de cabello pelirrojo, más bien color zanahoria de ojos verde azulados y muchas pecas en el rostro.

Scott, de brazos cruzados se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Entre a la casa y los cuatro hermanos me pisaban los talones, los gemelos me pasaron de lado y se sentaron en sillón de tres plazas de la sala, luego Glen se sentó en el lugar que quedaba en ese sillón de color beige, luego Scott se sentó en el sillón individual, dejándome con dos opciones, el suelo o esa incomoda silla, me pregunto donde quedo el otro sillón de dos plazas.

Así que elegí permanecer de pie, recargado en la pared.

-Así que… -empezó a hablar Scott, con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya que solo augura problemas- piensas sacar a mi pequeña al baile.

Los gemelos a su lado se rieron a carcajadas, seguro por mi cara, seguro por su imaginación tan extraña que tiene, Glen por otro lado suspiro y se puso a leer un libro de la repisa junto al sillón.

-Basta con eso Scott –dice Arthur apareciendo al final de las escaleras.

Se veía más hermoso que en la mañana…y más elegante, y es por qué decidió llevar otra ropa, llevaba un camiseta de manga larga un poco grande para él, más sin embargo se le veía muy bien, una corbata azul a juego con los pantalones y el saco que llevaba con listones sueltos y largos, realmente su piel blanca resaltaba más y se veía más hermosa, se le veía endemoniadamente bien el conjunto.

Entonces escuche que alguien chasqueaba los dedos a mi lado, era Scott.

-Tierra llamando al gordo, tierra llamando al gordo.

Lo mire ceñudo.

-Deja de babear, yo no quiero limpiar tu asquerosa baba de idiota –dijo con desdén.

Me sonrojo un poco, pero no más que Arthur que se acerco a "pelear" con Scott, el cual le sonreí burlón, mientras Glen seguí leyendo y los gemelos apoyaban a Scott y Arthur respectivamente.

Al final Arthur tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Apero cuando pasamos la puerta Scott se planto en la puerta, carraspeando para llamar nuestra atención.

-Te quiero máximo a las once Arthur.

-Si mami –dice él… más bien escupe, como si esa dos palabras hubieran sido una maldición, si, Arthur perdía sus "modales" cuando estaba yo o sus hermanos cerca.

Y Scott medio siguiéndole el juego le respondió- tocas a mi pequeña y te castro Williams.

Y yo suspire mientras Arthur le gritaba que no era una mujer.

Esta sería una larga noche…

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

**Ve~, pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, mucho más largo, espero no les aburriera, y si, Alfie~ oculta también su verdadero apellido, más incógnitas **o(≧3≦)o

**Espero les gustara, y ya aparecieron los hermanos de Iggy, amo a Scott **(/ω/)

**En fin, recuerden, dudas, sugerencias y hasta criticas (no destructivas) pueden enviarse, y si realmente alguna quisiera hacerme un fic estaría muy agradecida, y se lo recompensare / **

**En fin, ahora si es todo, deséenos buena suerte a onii-chan y a mí en los exámenes, y feliz cumpleaños **八(｡･ω･｡)八

**Recuerden dejar muchos comentarios y si les agrada la idea de capítulos largos, me gustaría saber, para que no sean aburridos los capítulos :3**

**Además una amiga me sugirió que al final del capítulo dejara pequeños extras, como las cosas que pasaron en el pasado, aunque de hecho me gustaría hacer un especial de eso :3 ¿Qué dicen? **

**Bueno, ahora si me despido, jaa ne!** (ﾉ｡･ω･)八(｡･ω･｡)八(･ω･｡)ﾉ


End file.
